Star Wars: Knights of a fragmented Universe
by Matt Smith
Summary: The War Between Good And Evil Will Be Fought...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Welcome to my fragmented universe. This story is dedicated to all my friends. Kristy, Ryan, Lara, AJ, Jacob (Where ever you are…), Chris (AKA Fordo), Rachel-Marie (AKA Etain. I think that's your name. I always just call you Etain.), Rochelle, Joanna, Danielle, Ashley, Delta Squad, Omega Squad, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, Siri Tachi, Bastila Shan, Yoda, and the entire Clone Army! And everyone else whom I might have forgotten. Sorry. The list is just so dog-on long.

You all inspired me to do whatever it is that pulls my chain. And even though some of you are completely fictional, that doesn't mean you haven't had some effect on my life. And to those who are not fictional. Thank you!

Kristy and Lara, for showing me that I'm not the only one who is crazy. I mean that in a good way. Rochelle, for being a friend when I really needed one, and actually returning my calls, unlike a certain girl who joined the army and left me here alone. Danielle and Ashley for standing up for me, when I needed it. Joanna. Well, Thank you. For Being a Friend to Rochelle and Me.

Etain and Fordo. I don't get to talk to you that much, but you still have an effect on my life. You two are great, when I do get to talk to you. Haha. And Jacob. We have a lot in common. Sure, we come from two different countries. But we both love Zombies, Star Wars, and pretty much everything else. And I hope you will return to my forum soon. It's a little boring without you.

AJ. Where in death's name did you come from? Haha! You have really opened my eyes. You listen to my crazy ideas, and you never have one bad thing to say about them. In fact, you seem to just expand them.

Thank you.

All of you. The following story is dedicated to each and every one of you. Now I'm sure some of you could care less for Star Wars. I understand that. But if just take you look. Beyond the title. You just might like what you read.

---- Matthew.

* * *

The following story takes place in the Star Wars Universe. However, it is not your normal Star Wars Universe. This takes all of my favorite Characters from Star Wars and puts them into my customized, or "fragmented" universe.

The story-line may take some twists and turns and may be incredibly strange and unbelievable. I can understand this. But if you get me, then you'll understand that it isn't about the story-line, but goes beyond it, to the characters themselves.

Enjoy The Story. ---- Please Review when your done reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS**

**-------**

**Knights Of **

**A **

**Fragmented Universe**

**---------**

**By Matt Smith**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

The Republic Assault Ships had formed a blockade around the planet of Kamino. It was built to protect the planet from attacks. Those anyone crazy enough to try and attack the planet was probably crazy enough to survive the assault.

Ahsoka Tano stood on the bridge of the RAS Lavender with her Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. They were speaking via hologram to Jedi Master Yoda. She was often fascinated by the little green alien who just happened to be one of the more powerful Jedi in the order.

"If our intelligence is correct, then the Separatist ships should be arriving any time." Anakin spoke. Yoda nodded. "Agree, I do. More Jedi, to assist you, we have sent. Arriving soon, they should be."

"I hope they get here before—" Suddenly the entire ship shuttered. Ahsoka turned and looked out the window. She gasped. "Master! The Separatists have already arrived." Anakin nodded. "A job you have. Let you go I will."

Anakin turned. "Let's go Ahsoka." He waved to the captain. "Tell the pilots to ready their ships!"

"Yes, master Jedi."

* * *

The Separatist Battleships moved in toward the Republic ships, ready to engage in a space battle. General Grievous stomped through the bridge to the forward view port to watch. "Move the ships forward. Prepare to engage!" He hissed at the battle droids that were piloting the ship.

"Roger, roger. Moving to engage." Grievous stared at the window and glared at the enemy ships. He had a mission to complete. And nothing was going to stop him this time. "Uh, General?"

"What is it?!" He growled, turning to the droid. "We've got a small pack of Jedi Interceptors coming out of hyperspace."

"Then release the fighters! Destroy them!" He screamed, pointing his robotic finger at the droid, who just looked at it. "Yea, yea. We're working on it." It replied.

* * *

The hyperdrive rings shot out of nowhere, or so it seemed to any normal person. "Disengage hyperdrive ring." Matt Smith said to R3-D5, his astromech droid. It let out a whistle as the small one man fighter was released from the hyperdrive ring. "Hold on." he said, flipping a switch. "Master Secura. Master Kenobi, do you read?"

"Yes, Matt. We read you. Let's go in nice and easy." Obi-Wan said. "Vulture fighters, dead ahead!" I said. "Steady. Use your feelings, my Padawan." Aayla Secura said. Matt nodded as they moved their ships away from the rings and toward the growing battle ahead.

"Anakin. This is Obi-Wan. Do you copy?" Obi-Wan said. There was a split second of static before everyone heard a familiar voice. "Master! I was wondering if you'd get here before I destroyed them all…" The humor was apparent in Anakin's voice.

Matt found it amusing. The battle grew closer. "Three Vulture droids, on your six Ahsoka!"

He heard one heavy breath on the other end of the communicator. "Steady…" He said. "Ahsoka. Engage your reverse engines." She did as Anakin suggested and Matt watched as her ship stopped and suddenly shot forward as the Vulture droids shot past her. Now she was the one hunting them.

"Nice call Master Skywalker."

"Thank you, Matt. Alright! Who's ready to crash Grievous's party?"

All Five Jedi Interceptors formed up, with Anakin leading the pack. "Alright. Let's move in."

"Uh… which one is?"

"The one crawling with Vulture Droids."

"Oh. Right. I see it! Yes, this is going to be fun."

The five fighters moved forward. The vulture droids on Grievous's ship looked over and saw them. "Let's get 'em!" The lead droid hissed. The droids took flight and aimed at the Jedi.

"Here they come!"

"Let them pass between us."

The five fighters let out in a staggered formation and the pack of droid fighter came in with blasters blazing. "Their coming around."

The droids did a u-turn and took aim. Their wings popped open and missiles fired. "Incoming!"

"Alright R3. Make em admire us."

The droid responded with a whistle and a beep. Suddenly the ship dropped the accelerator and stopped the ship in mid-space. The missiles overshot Matt and took aim on Aayla and Anakin.

Matt closed his eyes and flipped on the accelerator switch. He pushed the controls forward and went after the missiles. "Ahsoka. Master Kenobi."

"Yes. I see them."

"What's the plan Matt?" Ahsoka asked. "Let's intercept them. Those missiles carry buzz droids. If those thing detonate in front of our masters, their as good as dead."

"Right."

"Pick one and stop it!"

Matt reached out with his mind, tracking one of the missiles. "Got ya." He fired his weapons, sending out several bursts of laser blasts at the missile, which exploded.

"I… can't."

Matt frowned. "Ahsoka. Reach out with your mind." Obi-Wan said.

They all heard her take a breath. "Okay. Reaching out…" She closed her eyes. "Where are you?" She asked softly. Suddenly she opened her eyes and fired. The missile exploded as Obi-Wan destroyed his missile.

"We could use some serious Battle Meditation…" Anakin said, referring to a special force power which could cause the entire battle to shift the side who is using it.

* * *

The Republic Cruiser came out of hyperspace, and landed right in the middle of the battle. "Hang on!" Bastila Shan grabbed hold of her seat as the ship shuttered under the assault of the separatist cruisers.

"It's time for my part." She said, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Her battle meditation was in serious need for the Republic in this battle. Mace Windu walked onto the bridge and saw Bastila working. He nodded and turned to his Padawan, Rebecca Smith. "We must hurry." Was all he said to her. She nodded and followed him.

A Clone Commander ran up to them. "General Windu. The Separatists have sent out landing parties toward the surface of Kamino!"

He nodded. "We'll go down to stop them. Send as many men as you can to help us." The clone nodded. "Yes sir!"

* * *

The caped man walked along the deck of the landing bay, to meet his Master, who was standing by the window, his face concealed by a hood. "It is set, my master." The caped man said. The Sith apprentice had set it up alright. Darth Sidious nodded. "Good. Good." He cooed. "The Jedi will most definitely be in for a surprise. You have done well, Darth Maul."

* * *

Siri Tachi and Plo Koon stood in the shadows, waiting. Siri tapped her foot impatiently. "Master Koon. I don't think she's going to show."

"Relax, young Jedi. She'll be here. Ajmina is one of the most dangerous and untrustworthy bounty hunters. But she always keeps her appointments." At that comment, there was the sound of armor on the floor. "See. She's here."

The two Jedi moved forward as a young slender figure came around the corner. She was beautiful, in all sense of the word. But she was just as well dangerous too. The two Jedi bowed before the woman, who was wearing light combat armor, which had scorches on it, from previous battles.

There were rumors flying that after she dropped out of the Jedi order, she had fought Jango Fett in hand to hand combat over a bounty, and the fight ended in a draw, with Jango retreating. No one truly knew if these rumors were reality, but the deepness of the bounty hunter that stood before the Jedi now, told Plo that those rumors could very well be true.

Ajmina nodded to the Jedi. "Master Plo. Siri…"

Siri just nodded, not saying anything. Plo ignored this fact and got straight to business. "Khan. Thank you for agreeing to see us. We have an important job for you if you wish to accept it."

"I'm listening." She said flatly. Plo didn't hesitate. "The Republic is searching for Jango Fett."

"I care why?"

"Because, as a bounty hunter, you probably know where to find him."

"He isn't on Tipoca City, tending to his clones?"

Siri shook her head now. "No. He's taken off. He's wanted for questioning by the Jedi."

Ajmina sighed. "I will take him into custody, and bring him to the Jedi Temple. Give me a few days…"

Plo and Siri nodded. "Thank you Khan." Plo said. Ajmina simply nodded. "I'll be in touch." She turned and put on her Combat helmet, which kept her identity a secret. Her heads up display brought up the tracking beacon she'd placed on the hull of Jango's ship, Slave I. "You'll have your bounty hunter… and a bit more, I suspect." She said aloud. But no one could hear her because of the helmet.

* * *

The ship rumbled. Kristy Harrington grabbed a hand hold as the shuttle rocked from the exploding ship outside. She and her squad were heading down to Tipoca City, down on Kamino, the ocean planet. It will have been the first time she'd ever been there.

Not that she was enjoying it. The war that was going on had gone on long enough. She'd been to several dozen planets with in the last standard year. Both her and her squad had been through pure hell. Yet, somehow they all managed to make it out alive each time.

"Captain Harrington! We're entering the atmosphere. I suggest you and your men strap in."

She turned and nodded. "Thank you pilot. Men, strap yourselves in! We're going in hard and fast!" She remained standing, watching out the cockpit view port. As they entered the atmosphere, the shuttle shuttered and bounced once, but everything held together. But as they broke through the dark stormy clouds, the scene they saw was worse then the ride to it.

There were hundreds of droids swarming the city. Clone troopers rushed to protect their only home they ever knew. Kristy saw two flashes of Purple. The Jedi they were rushing to help certainly didn't look like they needed help.

No matter.

"Damn! Hailfire droid! Hang on for emergency landing!" Suddenly the ship rocked and jolted around, knocking Kristy to her seat. She strapped herself in and her lieutenant just chuckled. She simply shot him a look. Suddenly the ship rumbled and then just… stopped.

"Spider droid! Evac! Evac!"

Kristy undid her strap and leaped up, shooting the door open with her custom blaster. Her squad followed her out onto the platform, into the pouring rain, and blaster bolts flying. Destroyer droids came out, rolling up toward them. Suddenly they stopped, and expanded, and shields enveloped them. "Droidikas! Cover! Wilhelm! EMPs! Now!"

The soldier turned and tossed two blue flashing grenades at the round droids. They exploded, and the droids got zapped from the electric charge from the grenades. Kristy chuckled and patted the soldier's back. "Nice one Wilhelm. Four down, more then a trillion to go."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The five Jedi Interceptors had crash landed inside Grievous's flagship. The three small groups of battle droids didn't stand a chance against the five Jedi and their light sabers. Matt and Ahsoka sliced down two droids and Aayla threw her saber, the blue blade spinning around and cut the head off of three droids. Anakin leaped up and landed between two droids and took them both out with a simple spun of his blade.

As the last droid was destroyed, the five Jedi started for the main door that led into the ship. But there was a whistle and several beeps. R2D2 and R3D5 rolled up to the Jedi. "Let's go." Anakin said, "We have a trap to spring."

The five Jedi and the two droids made their way down the corridor, and toward the turbo-lifts. Suddenly all the turbo-lifts opened and six men, with their face's covered by a cloak, walked out and surrounded the Jedi.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka and smirked. "Trap, sprung." All the Jedi ignited their sabers, and the Sith Troopers took out their own sabers, all glowing red, against the four blues and one green.

All six attacked at once. Matt brought his saber up and stopped the Sith saber in mid-air. The Sith pushed it though, and Matt was forced to retreat and double back with his attack.

Obi-Wan caught the Sith's first attack with a series of quick blocks and then went into his own attack, swinging his saber left, right, and then down the center, quickly killing the barely trained soldier.

Ahsoka took a quick spin into her defensive position, and blocked the Sith's attack. She pushed into the blade, and forced the Sith back, and quickly took over the offensive position.

Aayla leaped into the air, and flipped over the Sith that had decided to attack her. The fight was over before it had begun. Aayla hit the ground, and in one smooth motion, twisted and decapitated the Sith trooper.

Anakin was having his own personal fun. Two Sith troopers caught him on both sides. Anakin brought his blade up and around, blocking the first enemy sword, and then kicked the second trooper backwards, before slice the first trooper's arm off and then force pushing him into the wall.

The second trooper leaped up and charged at Anakin, only to be lifted into the air. "Where's Grievous?" Anakin asked, as the Jedi surrounded him. "On the bridge. And he's got more surprises for all of the republic and yourselves!" Suddenly the trooper activated a button on his wrist.

There was a sound of rolling metal. All the Jedi turned. Matt closed his eyes. "Destroyer droids. Incoming!" He announced, opening his eyes.

* * *

Kristy fired at the pack of droids gaining on her position. "Germane. Set up the repeater on the tri-pod. Syrus, Zara. Give him cover fire. Everyone else, take a breath." She said, slumping down behind cover as her men began working quickly.

She took out her com link. No message from the Jedi yet. If they didn't get around to helping _them _out soon, she'd have to order her squad to a suicide run. There was a burst of laser about two feet away from her. Germane has gotten the repeater up.

Maybe there was hope for them yet…

"Everyone fire! Fire!" She cried turning her blaster to the droids and firing at two droids, blasting their metal heads off their bodies. The lasers passing between the two groups had increased dangerously.

Suddenly a droid gunship flew overhead and dropped a large round container. "Droid dispenser! Twelve o' clock!" Syrus screamed.

"Wilhelm! Pack your things! We need that dispenser destroyed! We'll cover you!"

Wilhelm took out a pack of explosives and nodded. The terror on his face was out in full force. Kristy didn't blame him. But he was the only one in the squad, besides her, who was trained in setting large pounds of explosives like this.

"Wait." She said. She took the pack from Wilhelm and nodded. "Cover _me_." She said, and turned. Wilhelm screamed. "Cover the captain! Cover the captain!"

* * *

Ajmina piloted her ship, Dark Ice, toward the planet of Trandosha. The home planet of the nasty and vile Trandoshans was dark. She landed her ship in a landing bay that was heavily guarded.

As she walked down her boarding ramp, Several Trandoshans ran over and hissed at her. "Youuu can't park here, fleshy!"

She glared at the Trandoshan. "Do you know who I am?" She asked calmly. Of course they didn't. No one knew who Ajmina Khan was until they were dead… . She waited for an answer but the stunted slim just stared at her. "I'll show you." She held her hand out, curling it slightly. At this simple movement, the Trandoshan began to choke. The other Trandoshans began to panic. "Release him!" They hissed.

She just smiled behind her helmet. "Kill her!" One of them hissed. The small pack charged at her. She release the Trandoshan from her force grip and force pushed him into the pack, knocking them all down like bowling pins. She continued her path, past the alien slime.

She went through a pair of doors and found herself in a dark corridor. She hated Trandoshans. They always had to make things difficult to use or maneuver. She closed her eyes, reaching out into the force. If anything could tell her which direction to take, it was the force…

* * *

The Republic Assault Ship came out of hyperspace just as a nearby CIS battle cruiser exploded. Delta three-eight stood on deck, staring out the window. "Squad. It looks like the Jedi are already here."

Delta six-two snickered. "Hey, Sev. You owe me fifty credits." Delta oh-seven, or as the squad calls him, Sev, turned and nodded over at six-two, or Scorch. "Keep it up, wise guy… and you'll be nerf herding on Alderann."

Delta four-oh looked up from cleaning his Dee-Cee Seventeen Ehm. The standard blaster rifle for Republic Commandos. It was interchangeable, with Standard Mode, Sniper Mode, And Anti-Armor Mode.

"Sir, what's our mission?"

Three-eight, or Boss, turned to his squad. "It's not here yet."

"Sir?" Fixer seemed to be confused. Scorch didn't blame him. He was confused as well. "Just be patient, Fixer…"

Boss seemed to be looking at his chronometer. He was counting down to something. Suddenly there was a flash as an extremely large battle station dropped out of hyperspace. It was half the size of the planet below. "What in fierfek's name is that?!" Sev hissed.

Boss nodded. "That, Sev, is our mission."

"Boss-man… what do you mean, that's our mission?" Scorch asked. All three clones looked at their leader. Boss took a breath and cleared his throat, before taking out a holo map of the battle station that was now in front of them.

"We've been tasked with the dangerously close to impossible task of take this mother ship out."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sev muttered in awe. Boss pointed to the core of the ship. "We need to planet explosives here. Lots of it too. Take out the power generator, and we can stop this station in it's tracks long enough for our Republic fighters to destroy it's main weapons and defense systems."

"How do we get _there_?" Fixer asked.

Boss zoomed in on the map. "Via a turbo-life. There's only one that leads to this power gen and it's heavily guarded."

"Figures." Scorch murmured.

"Squad." Boss stood up, and placed his helmet on, "Lock and load!"

* * *

The droids kept coming. It seemed as though there was no end to them. Mace and Rebecca took down two and six replaced them. A super battle droid fired at Mace, and he flicked his wrist, moving his blade into a flash of purple movement, deflecting the blasts back at it's source.

"Padawan! Move forward. Push them back." He said. Rebecca nodded and moved her blade in a flash and sudden held her hand out, picking up a battle droid. It let out a squeal. "Uh-oh! Uh.. back-up! Back-up! I'm malfunctioning!"

Suddenly Rebecca let it go flying into a small group of battle droids, taking them all out. Mace nodded at her. "Well done!"

The two Jedi leaped forward. Rebecca landed in the middle of six droids. She did a complete three sixty and sliced the droids down to the ground. Suddenly an SBD fired a rocket. Mace focused, and waved his hand. The rocket spun around and hit a nearby Spider droid.

"Keep moving forward! The trooper squad is close. I can feel them!" He shouted. Several clone troopers came running out of two doors nearby and began to fire at the droids.

The battle meditation was working…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The destroyer droids rolled up. The Jedi were ready however. As the blaster bolts began to fly, the Jedi's blades were a blur of color, as they deflected the bolts back at the droids. But the shields on the droids kept them protected and they just kept blasting away.

"Lift's here! Let's go." Aayla shouted over the blasts. The Jedi backed onto the lift, deflecting the bolts as the went. The doors closed and they switched off their blades. A voice behind them said: "Hands up, Jedi…"

The Jedi exchanged glances and then Obi-Wan and Aayla turned and sliced the droids to the floor of the lift. Suddenly the lift came to a stop. "R2. R3. See if you can get this lift going." Matt said.

The droids whistled and went over to a control panel and inserted their control arms into the circuit and went to work.

Anakin just smiled slyly. "There's always more then one way out of here." He switched on his saber and began to cut a hole in the roof of the lift. There was a crash as the heavy roofing fell down.

Obi-Wan took a step back as Anakin lept up through the hole. Obi-Wan shook his head. Aayla and Ahsoka looked at him. "Always on the move…" He muttered.

* * *

Ajmina walked down the corridor, following her senses. She took a right turn and saw a door. She smirked behind her helmet. She went through the door and found herself in a large room. The dark blue and silver of Jango Fett's armor caught her eye quickly.

But she didn't draw her weapons. He wasn't a threat yet. Not to her at least. "Ajmina." He said casually. She nodded. He had his helmet off. That was a good sign that he wasn't going to fight her. She hoped.

"Jango."

He smiled.

"I take it that the you're up for hire again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… the Jedi obviously hired you to bring me in, yes?"

"Why aren't you on Kamino?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I told you. I'm finished with those level-headed cloners."

"Just like you said you were finished with those level-headed guardians of the peace?"

"Jango. If you want to make this difficult, fine. But I'm not going to argue with you. I'll just blast you're head off."

"Now, now. Let's not get too hasty."

Ajmina just stared at him through her HUD, before finally saying, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Jango's smile disappeared. "And I'm afraid, I can't go anywhere with you." Suddenly he pressed a button in his wrist. Doors opened up on all sides of her and Trandoshans began to pour out at her.

Jango turned, but not before giving her one quick wink and a smile.

* * *

Fixer sat in the pilot's seat. Boss looked out the front view port as the ship flew toward the battle station of the CIS. "We're coming up on the open docking bay. Prepare for evac of the shuttle."

Boss stirred. He had a bad feeling about this mission. "I have a bad feeling about this…" He murmured. Scorch looked over at him. "Relax boss-man. We'll get in, take down the power gen and evac."

Boss sighed. "Let's hope it's that easy…"

Fixer maneuvered the ship into the open bay and set it down. He began to power down the engines. Suddenly there was an alarm. A gun turret popped down from the ceiling. "Evac! Evac!"

The squad took a running leap down the boarding ramp as the gun turret open fired on the shuttle, causing it to explode.

The explosion sent all four commandos forward several feet. They picked themselves up as several groups of battle droids ran into the bay. "Take, take, take!" Sev hissed, firing upon the droids.

"Fire in the hole!" Scorch shouted, tossing a grenade. The following explosion wreaked the droids. Boss looked over at Scorch. Scorch looked over at Boss. They nodded at each other.

So far, so good.

* * *

The droids were getting shot down all around her. Kristy quickly reached the droid dispenser and said a quick prayer. She dropped the pack and began to apply the sticky strip to the metal.

A battle droid popped out to the side of the dispenser, but didn't see her. A blast from a sniper rifle popped the droid's head off. She quickly said another prayer and began to apply the explosives.

She heard a mechanical deep voice. "There's the republic soldiers! Open fire!" Kristy felt her heart beat quicken. "Damn it." She muttered. She heard the blasts start up. But then she heard a humming sound.

She glanced back and realized her squad wasn't firing at the droids. She glanced over and suddenly felt a weight lift of her shoulders. The Jedi had finally gotten around to their position!

She watched as the two ripped through the large droids with ease. She always had a kind of envy for the Jedi. They rushed over to her as she stood back. "Blow it!" She shouted to Wilhelm, who fumbled for the trigger and pressed it, causing a slight explosion, wreaking the droid dispenser.

"Master Jedi. Thank you for the assist. Things were looking a bit… grim for a moment."

Mace Windu nodded. "Captain Harrington. It's my pleasure. And it is we who are thanking you for your assist."

He waved to Rebecca. "This is my apprentice, Rebecca Smith. We will be assisting you in the defense of this city."

Kristy nodded to Rebecca, who bowed to her, in a most Jedi way. She turned and waved to her Squad, who ran forward to meet them.

"Master Jedi, This is my squad. Wilhelm Daemon, explosives expert, Germane Hovertram, heavy weapons and ambush expert, Syrus Jennson, sniper and second in command, and last but not least, Zara Ski, field medic."

The two Jedi nodded their salutations. "It's nice to meet you all."

Mace looked at Kristy. "The droids are defeated for now. Reinforcements will be arriving soon. We should go inside and prepare for it."

* * *

The two Sith Troopers flanked General Grievous as he stomped his way over to a holo-communicator. A holo-image of a man in dark robes and a cloak over his face appeared. "Darth Sidious! How may I, assist you, my lord?" Grievous asked, bowing.

"General Grievous. The Jedi are making their way to the bridge as we speak. Hold them off for a few more minutes…"

"Yes… my lord." Grievous bowed again as the hologram went off.

* * *

The republic cruiser came out of hyperspace into the middle of the space battle, which was still raging. Plo Koon and Siri Tachi looked out of the front view port. "I fear, that we're going to need more then just Bastila's battle mediation."

Siri nodded. "Isn't that General Grievous's flagship?" She nodded to the big capital ship crawling with more vulture droids. Plo nodded. "That's correct. Master Kenobi, Master Secura, and Master Skywalker have boarded his ship, with their padawans."

Siri nodded, but then looked at Plo with a serious look of fear. "Smith is aboard it too?"

Plo nodded again. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Siri shook her head. "Just curious, is all. Will we be boarding it?"

"That depends. Mace and his padawan are down on the planet's surface. If they have no trouble holding off the droid reinforcements, then yes, We'll be boarding Grievous's ship to assist in his arrest."

The cruiser docked with the Republic Assault Ship. The blast doors opened and the two Jedi walked aboard.

Now, all they could do was wait…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Anakin had landed on the top of the turbo-lift, and was looking around for someway to get out or to find some manual controls. He wasn't finding anything. He sighed.

Inside the lift, R2 and R3 were working quickly. Matt smiled proudly. "They've almost got it."

Suddenly the turbo-lift began to drop. Anakin leaped up and grabbed a ledge as it went down. The doors opened up and battle droids peeked in and pointed their blasters at him.

"Hands up, Jedi…"

Back inside the lift Obi-Wan, Aayla, Ahsoka and Matt held on to anything they could find. "R2! R3! No, no! We want to go up! Not down!" Ahsoka said.

The two droids let out a whistle and went back to work.

* * *

The Trandoshans came at her with great speed. But Ajmina just glared their way and suddenly they all flew backwards, as if a wave of heavy wind had hit them. A second pack of Trandoshans charged at her.

But Ajmina held up her hands and picked up two of the aliens with the force and quickly snapped their necks and threw them at the other slime buckets. She turned and ran through the door Jango had taken.

She caught sight of him at the end of the corridor. "Fine! We can do this the hard way!" She screamed to him.

* * *

Kristy activated the holo-prints of the city on stilts, as some called it. "Alright. The landing platforms are here, here, here, and here." She said, pointing a the obvious points on the map.

"That's where they'll drop and Reinforcements, as well as any dispensers. If we can get repeater blasters set up here, here, and here, with rocket troopers here and here, then we'll have no trouble holding them off… with your help of course."

Kristy looked at the Jedi, who nodded. "My Padawan and I will handle these two platforms over here. You and your men…" Mace glanced at Zara. "and women, may concentrate fire on these platforms."

Rebecca nodded too and pointed at smaller walk-ways. "And all the clones will help, and several can hold the walk-ways here, here, and here."

Suddenly two clone troopers ran into the room. "General. Captain. The droid reinforcements are coming in. ETA, ten minutes."

Kristy looked at the Jedi, and then her squad. "Let's get set up…"

* * *

Delta Squad sprinted down the corridor. Fixer activated the map on his HUD as he ran with his fellow clones. "Delta Squad, we need to hit the twenty forth level! That's where the turbo-lift is locate to get to the power generator!"

Boss nodded. "Alright Then. Take the lift ahead!"

The four commandos blasted two droids guarding the lift and walked on board. "Hit the button!" Scorch shouted in excitement as two destroyer droids rolled up. Sev punched the button and the doors closed as the droids open fired.

"He-he… stupid droids." Sev muttered. Suddenly the doors opened up, snapping him out of his break. "Damn! I forgot why they called it a turbo-lift!"

"There's the lift to the Generator!"

"Yea. And as usual, it's heavily guarded!" Scorch hissed. Sev just laughed. "Just the way I like it!" The four commandos ran out into the corridor and open fired on the battle droids. They didn't stand a chance. A few shots popped their metal heads off.

The squad ran over to the Turbo-lift and activated it. "This is too easy…" Boss murmured. They stood around, weapons ready, waiting on the turbo-lift. It was taking forever…

Scorch began to tap his foot. Sev looked at him funny, though no one knew it because of the helmets. "Hey, di'kut. What are you listening to now?"

"Nothing…"

"Lier! I see you bobbing your head."

"Alright. It's this cool band called Ash."

Suddenly the doors opened up to the turbo-lift. The whole squad leaped to the side as a crab droid scrambled out and open fired.

* * *

The Turbo-lift came to a complete stop. Matt let out a sigh. "Now, take us, up!"

The droids beeped and suddenly the lift began to go up. Obi-Wan and Aayla smiled. "Very good."

Anakin looked down. The turbo-lift was coming back quickly. He braced his feet against the wall and pushed himself off, doing a flip and landed on top of the lift as it shot by.

He dropped down into the hole and everyone switched on their sabers. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh. It's you."

"Master…" Anakin said. Everyone turned off their sabers. The turbo-lift came to a stop and the doors opened up. They stepped off into an empty corridor. "That's strange."

Matt looked at Obi-Wan. "What?"

"Their not here to greet us."

"Better for us…"

"Come on."

The group began to walk down the corridor, listening for any on-coming droids. There were none. Aayla frowned.

* * *

"General. We're tracking the Jedi. Their just down the hall…" The droid said, pointing to the computer. General Grievous peered at the screen and growled.

"Active, ray shields!" He hissed.

* * *

Suddenly there was a humming and no one could move. Obi-Wan looked around. "Ray shields!"

"Looks like we've been caught." Ahsoka muttered.

"Like I said… trap sprung." Anakin said, giving her a slight wink.

* * *

Ajmina walked calmly through the corridor, her eyes closed. "I can feel you, Jango…" She whispered. She walked through the doors, which closed and locked behind her, leaving her stuck inside the sealed room. She smiled.

"Cute trick."

Suddenly gas began to filter into the room. She glared at nothing in particular and turned to the door.

Jango stood on the other side of the door, and smiled behind his helmet. "That'll be the last I see of her useless being." He turned and started for the door. But a hissing sound made him turn. The center of the door, where the locks were, was being… melted away.

"What the hell?" He muttered. Suddenly the locks gave out and the doors opened up. There was a glowing yellow bar, that made Jango pull his blasters and open fire. But the blasts just got directed in random directions from the yellow bar.

Ajmina walked out through the dark gas, holding her light saber she'd crafted.

"Wrong move."

* * *

"Here they come."

The first droid dispenser set down on the platform. Then another. And another. Kristy waved to her squad as droids began to pour out. "Open fire!"

They all waved back and the blasters began to fire, knocking droids to the ground. Mace nodded and turned to Rebecca. "Tell the clones it's time."

She turned and ran down some stairs. "Commander Wick. It's time." She called. The clone commander turned and waved. "Let's go men." He said to his clone trooper platoon.

The rain was coming down especially hard. Most would have said, what's new? But to a new comer, it was annoying. Especially when you were fighting for you life and to hold a city.

The Jedi leaped down to the platforms below. Two Super battle droids turned to Rebecca and she waved her hand and knocked one into another, which fell into a third droid, and left a pile of scrap metal.

Kristy ducked down next to Syrus and fired at a droid, blasting it's head off. A battle droid popped out of a dispenser and took out it's blaster. "Die republic scum!" It screamed, opening fire on the clone troopers that ran out and fired on it.

Mace took off running and began to chop through the droids like a hot blade through butter. A destroyer droid rolled in front of him, but he leaped and jammed his blade into it's core before it expanded and started it's shield generator.

He stood up and looked around. It was going to be a long battle. But they could handle it. For now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Scorch was the first one to his feet. He quickly swapped out his blaster attachment for his anti-armor attachment and loaded a shell into the chamber.

"No one jumps Delta Squad and lives to tell about it!" He screamed. But the crab droid swung around and knocked Scorch into the wall.

Boss got to his feet and fired his rifle at the droid, who turned and rushed at him. But Boss was faster, and rushed at the droid, leaping onto it's back and blasting it right in the center, shutting it down.

Scorch picked himself up and looked at the droid and then at Boss. "I'm not going to ask."

Boss nodded. "Good deal. Let's get going. We have a power generator to blow up." He said, helping Fixer to his feet. Scorch nodded, helping Sev to his feet. They all piled into the turbo-lift. "There's only one button…"

Sev looked around at his brothers. "…And only one way out."

Boss pressed the button.

* * *

The dark Sith fighter shot out of hyperspace and blaster a vulture droid that shot out in front of it. Darth Maul glared out of the front view port and headed straight for the Flagship. The others would be here soon.

* * *

Ajmina glared at Jango as she stepped into the corridor, her saber humming at her side. "If I have to take you in, legless, I will. However, lucky for you, I have to let you keep your head."

She held her saber up suddenly and Jango stumbled backwards, and fired his pistols at her. She merely moved her saber in two directions, deflecting the shots.

At this, Jango holstered his pistols and fired his flamethrower at Ajmina. She glared at the flames that were being shot at her. The flames stopped inches from her and simply expanded away from her.

Jango disengaged his flamethrower and turned to run. But Ajmina nodded her head and the flames shot away from her, and engulfed Jango. Though the flames wouldn't hurt him, because of his customized Mandalorian Armor, it still put a cramp in his style.

She walked up behind him, and waved her hand, terminating the flames. Jango realized this and stood up and made for the door. As he darted through it, a yellow blade appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to hit the doors again, but Ajmina waved her free hand, locking the doors as they closed. "Going somewhere, Mr. Fett?" She asked.

* * *

"It's time." Plo Koon walked over and touched Bastila's shoulder. She opened her eyes and stood. She nodded at Plo and Siri. "I have seen something terrible."

Siri felt her heart quicken. "A vision?"

Bastila nodded. "They are falling into a trap."

Plo looked at her. "Who?"

Bastila turned and looked out the view port, at the flagship. Siri felt tears form in her eyes. She blinked them away. She had to help them. Help him.

* * *

The federation tank exploded. Kristy ducked behind a large container and fired at the spider droid. They had suddenly become seriously outnumbered. Even with two Jedi, she wasn't sure how they'd get out of this one alive.

"Freeze!" She blasted the droids head off as it ran toward her. "Freeze my ass…" She muttered, aiming at another droid. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She looked at the ammo count. It was out.

She let out a war cry as she came out from behind her cover and threw the blaster, hitting one droid. She tackled another, and used it's own blaster to blast it's head off. She then ripped the blaster out of the droid's hands and began to blast any droids around her.

There was an explosion only meters away, and she looked up at the spider droid. "Time to end you, my metal friend…" She murmured to herself. She took off running toward it. It tried to adjust it's aim, but she was moving far too quickly for it.

She quickly reached it, and dropped a pack of explosives under it, and took out the trigger. She took of at a sprint, and hit the button. The explosion sent her forward at least six meters.

Syrus blasted an SBD and turned and ran over to her. He helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, Captain?" She started to laugh. He looked at her, confused. Now wasn't the time for laughter. But she didn't care.

It was absolutely hilarious. "Please…" She said between laughs, "Don't call me captain ever again."

* * *

Count Dooku stood on the bridge of the shuttle that held Himself, Darth Vader, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, and Darth Bane. He looked at each of them. "Today, is the day, we finally reveal ourselves."

The Sith just stared. Dooku could feel their anger. Their hate, for the Jedi. And it just grew stronger as he spoke. "Today, is the day, we will have our revenge! We shall strike down the most powerful of the Jedi, in one swift move."

Count Dooku smiled to himself. Yes… he will have revenge. Mace Windu will not survive this time…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ajmina switched on the controls to her ship and smiled to herself. Jango hadn't been the fighter that she thought he was. But then again, she was the one with the light saber. She took the control stick in her hand and lifted the ship off the landing bay.

She closed her eyes, maneuvering the ship into space. She could briefly hear The words of Jedi Master Yoda, when she announced in front of the entire Jedi council, her resignation from the order.

"A great loss, to the order, this is. A powerful Jedi, I foresee you becoming."

She opened her eyes. She couldn't get over it. He used the word _foresee_. Perhaps she still had a destiny to face. She started to laugh at herself. "Yea, right…" She entered the hyperspace coordinates and punched the throttle.

* * *

The turbo-lift doors opened up and Delta Squad stepped out onto a long, narrow walk-way. Scorch looked down over the edge. He couldn't see the bottom of the room. He gulped. Fixer heard this. He looked over at him.

"Delta six-two, you okay?"

Scorch nodded. "Fine, Four-oh. Let's blow this gen and get out of here."

Fixer nodded and they proceeded down the walk-way toward a large round unit that ran down the center of the room, from the ceiling, right down to where you couldn't see it anymore toward the bottom of the room.

In the top of the unit, was a power field, which was glowing blue with energy inside of it. Scorch took out some det packs and began to place it on the walk-way base level of the unit.

"Watch my back, guys."

"We got you covered, Scorch." Boss said softly. He waved his hand and the three took up defensive positions. It was too easy…

Unbeknownst to Delta Squad, in the darkness of the floor of the room, heavy artillery droids were rising upward toward them…

* * *

Aayla Secura stood, with her padawan, and three other Jedi, in the ray shields. She was getting anxious. She hated waiting. That and she felt a disturbance in the force. Suddenly she felt a pain all over her body. It lasted only for a second, but it was enough to drop her to her knees.

Matt turned, alarmed. "Master? He said, dropping down next to her. She looked up at her padawan. "What is it?" He asked. She shook her head. "I fear we've fallen into a terrible trap."

Matt looked at her, then up at Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who just reflected the worried look that Master Secura had on her face.

* * *

The battle had been long and hard. But they had stopped the droid reinforcements in their tracks. So to speak. Mace Windu toed a crippled battle droid, as Captain Harrington walked over with her Squad.

"Master Windu. We did it."

He nodded. "Yes. The planet of Kamino should be safe for now. But I fear that the enemy will return. And this time, there will be no stopping them---"

Suddenly he felt a heaviness in his chest. He doubled over and shook his head. Kristy caught his arm, and Rebecca caught his other arm. "Master Jedi, are you alright?"

He nodded, and slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine. But we have to hurry. I sense a disturbance in the force."

Kristy looked over at her squad and then back at the Jedi. "We'll come with you. You're bound to need the help."

* * *

The two capital ships, the Sith shuttle, and a gravity well generator which was being transported by a stolen republic assault ship dropped out of hyperspace, in the middle on the still on going space battle of Kamino.

Count Dooku smiled and put the com-link to his mouth. "Activate the gravity wells." He said. The gravity wells would stop any ship from going into hyperspace and escaping, as well as stop any ship passing through that was already in hyperspace.

Clone Pilots gasped at the capital ships. "Where'd they come from, six-six-seven?"

The other pilot shook his head. "I have no clue five-six-four."

Dooku waved his hand at the pilot of the Sith shuttle. "Take us to the flagship. My colleagues and I have business to attend to."

As the gravity wells started up, suddenly more CIS capital ships, attack ships, and cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and began to open fire on all republic vessels…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ajmina was relaxing, eating a snack while she waited for the arrival of Coruscant, the republic capital planet and home of the Jedi Temple, when suddenly a wave of darkness hit her. She found she couldn't move for a brief second.

Suddenly alarms began to go off in the cockpit of her ship. She jumped up, and almost hit her head on the ceiling of the ship. She didn't have time to do anything as her ship came out of hyperspace – right in the middle of a space battle over the planet of Kamino.

"What in the hell?!" She cried, grabbing the control stick and pulling up. "How'd I get to Kamino? That's not even close to Coruscant!" She looked at her data screen. Something didn't match.

She around and saw three Jedi Interceptors flying toward a large ship. "Alright. Fine. We'll follow them…" she murmured to herself as she watched a large republic shuttle move in and follow the Interceptors.

* * *

Darth Maul stood by his ship, calmly waiting, as the Sith Shuttle docked and the boarding ramp lowered to the ground. He made his way over to the shuttle and nodded as Count Dooku walked out, leading Darth Vader, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, and Darth Bane.

"Maul. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." He said flatly.

Count smiled. "Good. Let's go."

He led them all through the blast doors, past the Jedi Interceptors.

* * *

The Jedi Interceptors landed ahead of the Republic shuttle, which came in pretty quickly. Plo, Siri, and Bastila ran over to the shuttle as Mace, Kristy and her squad dropped out and grouped up.

"Master Koon, Tachi, Shan." Mace greeted. Bastila nodded. "Did you feel it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I believe that it was felt among all of the most connected Jedi."

Kristy shook her head. "Does that mean they might not have fallen into the trap?"

Plo shook his head. "No. That part was inevitable. Preventing the rest, is not."

"Then let's get going…" The group took off through the blast doors.

* * *

"Alright Deltas. Explosives set. Let's blow this scrap pile and bang out." Scorch said. Boss nodded and took out a detonator. But before he could press the button, there was a scratching sound of nails on a chalk board.

"What in death's name was that?" He shouted. Delta Squad grouped up together as large droids with heavy weapons rose up around them from the depths of the bottom of the room.

"This… is not good."

"Spread out!" The four commandos took off around the walk-way, spreading out as they all switched to Anti-armor rounds.

The droids set down onto the walk-way and began to stomp toward them, pinning them in. Scorch just shook his head as he took aim. "Let's see how you like this, metal head." He fired off a round, which exploded on impact. But a sudden blue glow told him this was going to be a battle that wouldn't be won so easily.

"Uh… guys… they've got fighter like shields. We're going to need fighter like weapons."

"Look out!"

Suddenly a large group of missiles shot out of the droids and flew around like fireworks. Sev tackled Scorch to the ground as a missile shot over his head. The pair got to their feet.

"One thing is for sure. This is not going to be easy…"

* * *

Ahsoka began to tap her foot impatiently like everyone else in stuck in the ray shields. Until suddenly they disappeared. No one moved. Everyone looked around. Their hands moved over their saber hilts.

No one was taking any chances.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Aayla said. Matt nodded. They all began to move down the hall. Suddenly there was a hiss. Everyone switched on their sabers. But it was too late. Matt flew forward, and it the ground hard, his saber dropped away from him.

Ahsoka did the same in a completely different direction. There were now several hisses. Red Light Saber blades lit up the area, making a complete circle around the five Jedi.

"It's time to end the Jedi forever…" Darth Malak hissed.

* * *

Ajmina set the ship down along side all the other ships in the hanger bay. It was getting crowded. She frowned. "Let's go see who _didn't _invite me to the party…" She said to herself. She walked back to the small cell she had built in her ship and looked straight at Jango.

"You wanna live?" She asked him flatly.

He just shrugged. "Of course."

"Then let's go. Because we're not making it to Coruscant any time soon." She handed him his equipment and then turned. "I will be watching you. Don't try anything stupid. Let's go."

She extended the boarding ramp and they both took off down it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sev open fired, shooting at the droids. It didn't make any difference. Their star fighter strength shields prevented every bit of blasts that they sent at them.

"Sir, if I do say so, the only thing that's going to stop these buckets is a cannon. Industrial size."

Boss nodded. "Copy that."

He knew what he was going to have to do… but he seriously wanted to see if there was a way of stopping them without having to do that. "Deltas. See if there is a control box on the droids somewhere…"

"Copy that. Scanning." Fixer said. He watched his HUD as it scanned the droids body. "Ammo spent!" Sev muttered, reloading his DeeCee.

Suddenly Fixer's HUD began to flash. "Boss!" He exclaimed, "I found a soft spot! Control panel on the middle back of the droids. Open fire! Open fire!"

All the commandos open fired with their anti-armor rounds on the spot on the back. But it didn't seem to be having any effect. "Fixer… it's not a soft spot. It's a tough spot." Scorch muttered.

"Scorch. You got any extra det packs?" Boss asked. "Negative boss man. It's all packed on the gen."

"Alright Delta Squad. Get clear. That's an order."

"Sir…?"

"If I don't do it, no one will make it out of here alive."

"Sir. With full respect. No."

"Look out!" Suddenly one of the droids waved it's arm, and Boss caught it, and the detonator slipped from his hand, and down to the dark depths of the room. Boss's eyes went wide. "No…"

* * *

They had surrounded them. Matt picked himself and slowly walked over and helped Ahsoka to her feet. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded and gave him a smile. But a dark voice made them both come back to reality.

They both called their sabers back to them, using the force. Darth Maul made the first move, and rushed forward. Obi-Wan held up his blade, ready. But Ahsoka and Matt leaped forward. They'd take care of this one. The sabers clashed, and Maul quickly reacted and kicked Matt to the ground, leaving Ahsoka left for a moment alone with him.

Next up was Darth Vader. He moved forward, his blood red saber swinging at Anakin's head. Anakin blocked it with his own blade. The blue and red seemed to mean something. But then so did the two fighting.

Obi-Wan moved in on Darth Revan and their two blades met quickly, in a sequence of 5 movements strung together. Revan just laughed as he moved his blade again, quickly. Obi-Wan blocked it, and kicked Revan back.

Aayla was left to deal with Darth Malak and Darth Bane. They took her from both sides. But she was ready and force-pushed Bane away and turned to met Malak's blade. "You can't destroy us all."

Malak laughed through his mechanical bottom jaw. "You foolish Jedi. I don't have too. I just have to destroy you!"

He brought his blade down and Aayla met it again with her own.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Count Dooku stepped out and smiled. "Master Windu. The time has come. You must face your destiny."

"The only thing I'm going to face, is the fact that you are under arrest. By the order of the republic senate!" Mace shouted, pointing his purple saber at Dooku, who just chuckled. "My friend. Not even the senate can save you."

The two closed in on each other. Their blades caught and they leaned in toward each other. "Foolish Jedi…"

Mace snarled. "I'll show you foolish Jedi!" He said. The two pushed off and spun around to catch each other's blade again and then went into a very fast series of slashes and swipes.

Rebecca, Bastila, Plo, Siri, Kristy and her squad came running around a corner. Siri looked around frantically, seeming to be looking for something or someone.

Matt got to his feet as Ahsoka pushed Maul back with several quick attacks. He turned and waved his hand at the controls to a blast door, which opened. He rushed through them and Ahsoka rushed in after him.

"Ahsoka! Wait for me!" Matt screamed, using the force to move quickly through the door. He leaped back into the battle and caught one side of Mauls saber and Ahsoka caught the other side and Maul growled at them both and waved his hand at the door controls, shutting the blast doors and locking them.

Siri almost let out a scream and took off running toward the doors. She took out her saber and jammed it into the door lock, and began to melt it.

Bastila looked left, and then right. She took out her saber as the door to her right opened. A large being stomped out, knocking Rebecca to the ground.

Suddenly four light sabers were ignited and Bastila found herself in a blade lock with General Grievous, who roared in annoyance. "You Fool! You have no idea who I am!"

His two top hands began to spin, causing the sabers to move quicker then any saber has moved before. The other two were held out in front, for defense. Bastila glared at him and nodded, holding her double bladed saber at the ready. "So be it." She said.

Rebecca picked herself up and looked around. Droids were beginning to pour into the corridor. She looked at Kristy. "Let's do this." She said. Kristy nodded and waved to her squad to set up defense positions.

Germane rolled her eyes. "I thought we took care of these droids once already!" She muttered, firing at the droids. Kristy nodded. "Where there's a thousand, there's a million!"

Rebecca drew her saber and deflected blasts back at the droids, popping their heads off as if it was a shooting range. "Bulls eye!" She shouted.

* * *

Ajmina ran next to Jango. They had heard Blaster fire several minutes ago, but they hadn't found it yet. "I hate not being invited to parties, damn it." She muttered. Jango looked at her. "I thought you hated parties. That's why you dropped out of the order, and why you dropped out of training the clones."

"I don't want to hear it. Keep your trap shut, and shoot the fierfeking droids when you see them."

Jango saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Suddenly she ignited her light saber. "I was only joking…"

She looked at him. "Start shooting." She said, kicking the door open, revealing several platoons of droids in the corridor. At the end of the corridor, were Jedi and Sith, battling it to the death. "Oh…" Jango muttered, taking out his blasters.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"That's it!" Scorch said, ducking to avoid being hit with a missile. He took out a handful of EC Detonators. "Let's see how their shields like this." He said. "Put up your shields Delta Squad!" He tossed the ECs and the exploded upon impact, shooting out electrical current, shutting down the droids for a brief moment.

"Get across to the lift!"

"Take, take, take!"

The four commandos shoved the droids aside and ran for the lift. Sev turned and took out his sniper attachment. "And they say we get all the fun jobs." Sev muttered. He fired a shot, which hit the det packs.

Boss hit the button to go down as the packs exploded, causing the unit to collapse on it's self. The energy unit at the top shattered and the electricity inside went wild all over the room, hitting the droids, blowing their power units up.

The Turbo-lift stopped at the ground floor several minutes later. The doors opened and they took off for the other turbo-lifts. The place was starting to come down around their helmets.

"Boss, I thought the intel said it would only knock out it's main systems so our forces could destroy it!"

"That's what I was told, Fixer…"

* * *

The suit was black. The breathing was heavy. The blade was red. Anakin held his blade against Vader's. "You must know you are defeated…" He said to Anakin. Anakin just smirked. "No… but I know you are."

He raised his blade and brought it down. Vader moved and blocked his attack, but Anakin didn't waiver. He moved again, and swung his saber, But Vader's will was strong. "You are strong. But you are not a master yet."

"I'm more of a master then you'll ever be, Sith!" Anakin let out a war cry and charged Vader with a series of quick and furious attacks. "Ugh!" Left, right, and in all directions their blades went.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't let up with her series of attacks on Maul. Matt leaped at him, and Maul brought one side of his blade up to block the attack, while at the same time, blocking another attack from Ahsoka.

"Come on, freak!" Matt hissed, kicking Maul in the side, knocking him away and bringing up his blade. Ahsoka followed his lead and moved in on the other side of the Sith. Maul glared at Matt and Ahsoka.

Suddenly he force pushed Ahsoka backwards, and she hit the wall, and slumped to the ground unconscious. Matt looked over at her, suddenly terrified. He looked over at Maul, and realized he was suddenly alone in this fight.

* * *

Maul just smiled sinisterly and raised one end of his light saber. Matt backed up and held his blade out in front of him. He swallowed and then took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's end this."

Aayla moved her blade quickly, blocking Malak's blade and then Bane's blade, before leaping backwards to refocus herself. "Come on then." She taunted. Bane rushed in first, and Aayla was ready, quickly charging at him.

The two met in the middle and The blades caught, but only for a brief moment, as the blue blade slipped down, past the red blade, under the hilt, and then up, slicing through the hands, and then forward through the neck.

The head fell to the ground first, and rolled away slightly, stopping as it hit the wall. The last face Bane will ever make was surprise. Aayla moved her wrist slightly, and pointed her blade down to the ground, in a partial victory stance.

Malak laughed. "Bane was a fool. You will not kill me as easily."

Aayla nodded. "We, shall see."

* * *

Revan smashed his blade down, but Obi-Wan blocked his strike, and pushed him back into the wall. "Surely, Jedi, you can do better."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Funny. I was just going to say the same to you." They lunged at each other, and Revan caught Obi-Wan off guard and kicked him into the wall before turning with his blade, and slicing Obi-Wan's arm. It was just a singe, but it hurt like hell.

Revan stepped back and raised his sword, and then brought it down quickly --- Only to hit a yellow blade. Revan looked up, his mask concealing his surprise. "Another, brave, but foolish Jedi. I like to watch your down falls, one right after the other."

Ajmina just smiled. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" She asked, slowly pushing his blade up. He pulled back and spun around, ready to do combat with her. She rolled her eyes. She hated it when they showed off like that. It was annoying.

He waved her on. She nodded. "Khan…" Obi-Wan said. She waved him off. "Shhh. I just saved your ass. Thank me later." She said, turning and glaring at Revan. "Let's see what's behind that mask…"

* * *

Siri worked frantically at the blast door locks. It was taking too long. "Blasted Nerf Herding Fierfek…" She hissed, trying not to cry. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. It wasn't the Jedi way.

But it seemed that every calming technique she tried refused to work. She had to get into that room. She couldn't let that monster kill him. She shoved the saber left, then right, before she forced it up, and around, cutting out an entire hole in the center of the door.

She hit the locking mechanism and the doors opened up. Before she could move an inch, Matt went flying past her, and hit the wall. He scrambled for his light saber hilt. He held his hand out, calling upon the force. But it wasn't moving fast enough. Darth Maul walked up to him slowly…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dooku pushed. But Mace pushed back harder. "You can't win!" Mace cried. Dooku just shook his head slowly. "But I think I can… and you, Jedi, will be down on your knees, at the mercy of my blade."

The two seemed to taunt each other as they stood, circling each other, with their blades raised, but not striking anything. "When will you see Master Windu? The Sith have returned. And we don't plan on going anywhere."

"You, are wrong Dooku. The Sith may have returned, but the Jedi will send you all back where you belong!" The two suddenly swung at each other, and the blades matched one another.

* * *

Fixer blasted the pilot's head off. Lucky for the pilot, it was only a droid. He shoved it's metal body out of the seat and took it's place. "Alright. Everyone strap in! This is going to be a bumpy ride! If it even gets that far…"

"You can do it Fixer. I have faith in you." Boss said. Sev looked at him. "Faith? They taught that on Kamino?"

"Here we go." Fixer flipped some switches and lifted the craft into the air as a large chunk of the ceiling crashed down next to it. "Get this thing out of here!" Scorch shouted.

"Copy that Six-two." Fixer said, hitting the thrusters. The hanger doors began to slam shut in front of them. "It was an honor to serve with you all!" Scorch shouted.

Sev tapped on his shoulder plate. He looked up. "It _is_ an honor to serve with you, Scorch…" He muttered, pointing out the view port. Scorch saw nothing but black space. They'd made it! Scorch let his body relax, almost to where he couldn't move.

* * *

The droids were moving closer. It wasn't at all what any of them were hoping for. Kristy kicked a battle droid backwards. It hit the ground and looked at her. "How rude!" She blasted it's head off.

"Drive them back!" She shouted. Rebecca was in the thick of them, slashing them left and right. Jango fired a wrist rocket and blew up about six in one shot. But those six were replaced with about sixteen more.

"This isn't working!" Syrus shouted. Kristy nodded. "No joke. Suggestions?"

"Shut down their systems!"

Suddenly there was two SBDs knocking on Kristy's door. They picked her up, and began to pull her back, almost as if using her as a shield. But She wasn't having it. She reached down and pulled out an EC grenade. She had only the one. She knew she'd need it some day.

She began to squirm in their grasp. "Stop. Moving!" They yelled. Several blasts hit one of them, and they both let go of Kristy and turned to Jango. "Hey Metal Heads!" They turned back to Kristy. "Let me give you a bit of shocking news! You're finished!"

She dropped the EC and leaped away as it exploded, sending electricity everywhere. Suddenly the entire ship rumbled. The remaining droids suddenly just fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Wow… that had more of a shock then I thought."

"No, no! The control systems just shut down. Someone must have blown up the control ship!"

Kristy just shrugged and shoved one droid that was still standing, over on it's side. It didn't respond.

* * *

Bastila and Grievous were at a stand off. Between his four blades, and her skills, neither was bound to win. Or so they all thought. Their blades clashed again, and grievous shoved her back, and raised his blades. But Bastila was ready for him, and blocked two blades on one side of her saber, and the other two with her other side.

She just eyed him. "You… are… finished, droid!" She hissed. This sent him into a fury. But not before she moved her blades left and up and right and down, slice off his hands and then force pushing him into the wall, knocking him out.

* * *

Ajmina waved her blade and Revan blocked her attack with his blade. "I'm going to finish you. Then, I'm going to take that mask as a souvenir."

"Then go for it, Jedi!"

"I'm not a Jedi!" She nodded her head at him, and a strong force sent him flying backwards into the wall. She then threw her saber at him, and the blade moved like a boomerang. Revan didn't have time to duck, as the blade sliced through his chest.

He looked at her, his mask covering his look of terror. She… beat him. Impossible. Maybe not.

* * *

Aayla and Malak circled each other. Both blades were raised in a defensive posture. Neither spoke. Their blades moved suddenly, touch one another for only a brief moment, as that was how fast the two moved when attacking.

Malak was getting tired and frustrated. Aayla was simply getting tired. But she hid it well, Unlike the Sith. They continued to circle each other. Finally Malak gave in. "You can't win!"

"With that comment, you have just lost." She moved her blade with ease, following the force's command. But Malak jumped back, and force pushed Aayla back, then turned and disappeared down the corridor. Aayla turned and switched off her saber.

* * *

"You have… truly lost." She turned and saw Maul standing over Matt. Siri was standing there, her blade ignited. Maul raised his blade and Matt called his back to him. He thumbed it on and blocked Maul's attack in the nick of time.

The blades crackled as they touched. Suddenly Maul held his hand out, and Matt began to choke. Maul just sneered as he used to force to squeeze the life out of him. Suddenly there was a hiss. Maul made a face.

He fell over – in two different directions. Siri was standing there, her Blade held at the ready. Matt let out a cough and scooted backwards until his back was against the wall. Siri dropped down next to him, almost sobbing.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She cried, embracing him with a tight hug. He let out a cough and just smiled. "I don't die so easily, Siri. You know that better then anyone else."

Siri let out a small sad chuckle before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Unbeknownst to either of them, Aayla turned and smiled to herself. She'd trained him well. She wouldn't say anything. Nor would Ahsoka, who watched from inside the room.

* * *

Count Dooku and Mace Windu were at an official stand off. Until Dooku realized he was now surrounded by A captain and her squad, Two bounty Hunters, one with a saber of her own and a powerful connection to the force, and six Jedi.

Dooku looked at Mace and nodded. "You win this round."

Mace nodded, as Dooku lowered his Saber. Suddenly he waved his hands and everyone around him went flying back. He took off down the corridor. Ahsoka leaped to her feet, but Windu waved her to stop. "Let him go. He won't get far."

Dooku raced down the corridor and through a blast door. He must get to the ship and leave. He was out gunned here. It hadn't gone according to plan. He took out a holo-com link. Darth Sidious appeared. "Count Dooku… you're… alive." Suddenly Dooku went flying. Ordo, a Null Clone Trooper, shook his head at the Sith. "Don't get up." He warned him, crushing the com link.

* * *

Anakin and Vader's blades kept pounding one another. Suddenly, Vader lowered his blade. "It, is your destiny." Anakin swung his saber, striking Vader. Vader brought his blade up and struck Anakin. Suddenly they both disappeared.

The black suit dropped to the ground, with the Saber hilt.

The Jedi cloak dropped to the ground, with the saber hilt.

The War… was only beginning.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank You For Reading, I Hope You Enjoyed The Story! Please Post a Review and Let Me Know!**


End file.
